


Distraction

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Gen, Genderswitch, Kink Meme, Triple Drabble, community:thelosers_kink, discovering the joy of breasts, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds that being a woman is incredibly distracting. And so does Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"Hey Cougs," Jensen said, looking up from his computer. "Hey, check this out."

Cougar kept looking down at his rifle, pointedly ignoring him.

"Cooooougaaaaaaar..." Jensen whined. "Look at me, look over here, Cougar Cougar Cougar COUGAR!"

Cougar swore under his breath and looked up, eyes narrowed tightly.

Jensen sat there, holding his breasts in his hands, pressing them together under the tank top, grinning madly. "I have breasts!" He looked down at his own cleavage and laughed. "This is totally a handful, right?" he said, just before widening his eyes. "Hey, do we have champagne glasses? I could see if they fit into them, Madame de Pompadour-style."

Cougar looked back at his rifle, his swearing getting louder.

"Oh come **on** ," Jensen slumped sadly against his chair. "You're not still mad, are you?" When Cougar didn't respond, he sighed. "Man, next time, I'm totally not shoving your ass out of the way of the gender-switching raygun, then."

He absentmindedly cupped a breast through his shirt again, stroking a nipple, shuddering at the sensation. "Dude, they are seriously more sensitive than they were before. I bet I could come just by playing with them."

Cougar dropped a small brush, wincing. "Stop it," he finally said, his voice ragged.

"Come **on** , Cougs, I'm bored!" Jensen sighed again and looked at Cougar. "You know that thing where women have like no recovery time between orgasms?" He held up his hands. "I think I totally gave myself carpal tunnel last night."

Cougar set the rifle on the drop sheet and put his head in his hands.

Dude, what if I can't **type** any more? 'Sorry, sir, I can't hack into that security system, because I spent all of last night discovering my g-spot...' That's gonna end badly...

Cougar closed his eyes, and prayed for death.


End file.
